Aquariums can be decorated in any number of ways. Commonly, plants, both artificial and natural, and multi-colored gravels are used to create a visually interesting appearance for an aquarium. Also, injection-molded plastic sculptures have been used to decorate aquariums. These types of ornaments commonly take the form of sunken ships, sea divers, treasure chests and other items one might expect to find on the ocean bottom. Regardless of how aquariums have been decorated, however, in order to make an aquarium visually interesting, it has been necessary to obtain costly, tropical fish whose bright, luminescent colors catch the eye and captivate the viewer.
There is no suggestion in the known prior art to give a more contemporary look to aquariums. While the use of bright, luminescent colors generally has become very popular through use of such colors on clothing made of neon fabrics, toys made of luminescent materials, and even automobiles painted with fluorescent colors, no one has attempted to revamp the appearance of aquariums by manufacturing aquarium ornaments that would likewise add life to an otherwise drab decor.
Brightly colored, luminescent ornaments would be ideal to achieve a more contemporary look for an aquarium. Such ornamentation would serve to make an aquarium itself visually interesting, and complement and support the visual interest created by the fish. Further, using luminescent ornaments would uniquely optimize innate characteristics of an aquarium. Conventional fluorescent and ultraviolet aquarium lighting highlights the luminescent nature of such ornaments. The eye-catching tendencies of a luminescent ornament not only enhance the appearance of an aquarium, but transform an ordinary aquarium into a decorative showpiece.
Conventionally, edges of articles of commerce formed from sheet plastic are smoothly finished and/or polished to give an appearance which is smooth both aesthetically and to the touch. In order for an article formed from sheet plastic to take on a desired luminescent appearance so it forms an eye-catching ornament for an aquarium the light-catching ability of the plastic materials must be enhanced. It is against this background that further significant improvements and advancements have evolved per the present invention in the field of making ornaments for aquariums.